The Misadventures of Kitty and Bulma
by IWriteFanfictionfor.things
Summary: Dear Diary,today Bulma my beautiful Wife,yelled at my boss Franky and her assistant/stalker Windgin. That might get me fired or more work on my desk..well at least Beast Boy's ok..he's still crying that Raven left him taking his child..he's still hurt about that. well gotta go! Love-Kitty(welcome to my mind k?)
1. Night watching

We find the two sleeping in their bed,both their minds drifting off into space as they felt their bodies drifting off into space. The tallest cuddled with the smallest enjoying the feeling of her fur,"you feel like soft clouds.." Bulma said holding onto her wife lovingly,"mmhmh..shut up.." Kitty said giggling a bit. That's when a green man walked into the room,"hey guys..can I stay here tonight? Raven kicked me out.." Beast Boy asked. Nobody said nothing but he took it as a yes,"thanks..you girls are the best!" Beast Boy said happily crawling into bed with the two. Bulma cuddled more into Kitty placing kisses on her,"You smell like strawberries..sweet sweet strawberries.." Bulma said hugging her wife dearly. Beast Boy hugged Bulma and whispered something,"Your butt is really big.." He said causing the woman to sit up in result,"Beast Boy?! WTF?! WHY are you in OUR house?!?!" Bulma yelled waking up Kitty,"hey babe..I need a place to crash..and I think you would be so kind as to.." Beast Boy said before the girl grabbed a bat and he looked in terror,"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll leave!" The boy said running out the house. Bulma put down the bat and cuddled back with Kitty,"What happened?" Kitty asked,"don't worry he's gone..no need to worry hun.." Bulma said cuddling Kitty.

_Dear Dairy,tonight I learned NOT to let Beast Boy in. He'll just upset Bulma. and nobody likes it when she's mad. She won't hesitate hurting people for the betterment of me or her friends. Anyways. I need rest. Goodnight,Love-Kitty_


	2. True happiness

We find our lovely Kitty working her butt off to only get at least 3 dollars an hour making at least 24 dollars a day even though her boss Frankystein is rick AF she's still a gaint Ahole. Not to say her assistant Wingrid, isn't much worser,she worked there before Kitty and she's sure that Wingrid is a stalker since she's always flying around her. But if she says something about it to Franky she'll fire her and this is the only job she can have to provide for her and her wife.

"Then after that..I kicked that EFFER in the face! Nobody touches me in the buttox!" Franky said while having her nails done. Wingrid smiled at her boss happily fly around doing her hair,"Kitty be careful! I have a hot date tonight and I don't think he'll like me if I don't put a little effort in my looks." Franky said taking a selfie,"yeah.._effort_." Kitty mumbled under her breathe being too nice to actually say that. Franky looked down at the cat doing her nails,"you know..I know why Bulma feel in love with you.." Franky said,"yeah..we meet when you invited me to a milkshake cafe and you put beer in the shake causing you to get drunk." Kitty said finishing the nail design,"no..your a pushover. You'll do anything as long as nobody tells anyone you _used _to be popular. Why give it away? you had everything! A plane,A hotel,A whole clothing line,shoes,plushies,art sets,coloring books,a whole frickin island,a tv show,multiple movies,and lots more I don't think I can name! You had everything! But that one day,you said you needed to have a normal life with no butlers or maids doing your work! Why would you give it up girl?" Franky asked,"Because..I never wanted to be famous..I just wanted to live normally..but my parents were very consistent with making me famous..I had to date my own brother! Like what the heck?! I didn't ask for this,I never wanted to pretend I have a sister! That's why I left that life,but if I haven't..I never would have met my wife." Kitty said standing up,"heh..what a waste of potential. You had everything..but you wasted it..pathetic..right ma'am?" Wingrid asked. Kitty sighed,"I'm going home." She said walking out,"bye hun! see you tomorrow!" Franky said waving goodbye. Kitty took the elevator down to the lobby trying to forget what her boss said,"Hey hey hey! Hey kitty!" Bulma said waiting at the front desk. Kitty smiled walking towards her wife trying to smile a little,Bulma kissed her forehead hugging her happily,"stop!! Not in public!" Kitty yelled embarrassed,"awww! I love it when you blush!" Bulma squealed happily. The front desk guy was sad now because his wife left him.

It was around 11 pm at night the girls were watching Netflix and snuggling together,"Hey..Bulma?" Kitty asked looking up her wife,"yes my dearest kittykat?" Bulma kissed her head lovingly,"am I a pushover?" Kitty asked,"No! of course not! why would you be?" Bulma asked sorta worried,"Franky and Wingrid said that your only with me because I'm a pushover and easily taken control of..am I?" Kitty asked,"no! your not! Tell those rich Aholes to die with a broom up thier butts!" Bulma yelled,"I can't say that..they'll tell everyone about my used to be famous life.." Kitty said sadly,"if they do I'll stab them." Bulma said hugging Kitty's head,Kitty held onto Burma's arms and smiled happily like she hasn't before,"hey hun?" Kitty asked,"yes my lovely Kitty?" Bulma answered back,"do you want a dog?" Kitty asked,"of course! We'll name it Patrick!" Bulma said happily,"I think Coco is a better name though." Kitty said,"whatever you said hun." Bulma said lying her head on Kitty's head,"I wonder how Daniel's doing..he did go insane after about 8 episodes of us..kissing.." Kitty said sounding sad,"If I meet you parents I'm going to kill them." Bulma said hugging her tighter.

_Dear Dairy,How I'm soo grateful for my life. The past is still there and It won't go away anytime soon..but what I'm glad about is being with my wife..Without her I'll be suffering..oh how I love her..anyways I gotta go! -Kitty_


End file.
